Online Pharmacy
Information here will describe the version found in 2017 with title Online Pharmacy. The FDA attributes this operation to GlavMed. Online_Pharmacy comes from the same offenders as Canadian_Drugstore The Help Line phone numbers shown are US Toll Free: +1-800-715-5341 (use website contact form) Europe: +44-203-318-5981 (use website contact form) or US: +1-760-284-3222 (unavailable) EU: +4420-3286-3820 (unavailable) or (2019 Canadian Pharmacy Shop) US +1-800-490-06-18 (no such number) EU: +4420-4901-5906 (no such number) If you call any of those numbers, a recorded message directs you to the web site contact form, without mentioning the web site by name. Alternatively you may be asked to leave a message, or you discover there is no such number. The phone number also appears as a website at http://1-760-284-3222.com/ and http://1-800-490-06-18.com/ Description False Pretenses No Pharmacist Oversight They do not make any statement that there is a pharmacist overseeing orders and deliveries. The picture shows a customer ordering a dangerously excessive amount of drugs. Fake accreditations There is no approval from the FDA nor the CPA. Likewise, the CIPA and MIPA have given no approval for this fraud. It is obvious that these ratings are provided by the criminals themselves. When you click on each icon logo, there is no link to any display of an accreditation. No Pharmacy License Online Pharmacy fails to display any valid license. They are therefore not entitled to sell pharmacy products online. No prescriptions The vendor admits that they are providing prescription medications without requiring a doctor's prescription, as seen in the picture. No legitimate and approved pharmacy would be allowed to do this. Dangerous medical practice Free Pills With Every Order 2 pills of Viagra 100 mg/Cialis 20mg/Levitra 20 mg are available with every order FOR FREE. Registered medical practitioners and genuine pharmacists are aware that Cialis/Levitra pills can be extremely dangerous when used in conjunction with certain other medications. This online pharmacy is seemingly unaware that they are putting customers' lives at risk. Questionable encryption security From the Online Pharmacy FAQ How I can be sure that it is secure to assign my credit card information to your site? The protection of card details is the question of major importance when dealing with electronic transactions. That is why we pay much attention to privacy and security of our customers. Be assured that our online order system makes use of the latest security encryption technology to ensure that your credit card information is submitted safely and with the highest level of protection. All our computer systems undergo regular security checks to ensure that our ordering system is properly protected. This claim was obviously false. The checkout page where you were asked to enter your secure information including credit card had no encryption in 2017. NOTE: In 2018, an encrypted checkout was implemented using https://secure-checkout-247.com which is sponsored by GKG.NET who also offer privacy protection to these cyber-criminals. This same checkout is used by Canadian Drugstore. Sponsoring ISPs serverpronto.net Each web site has address 64.251.10.228 Organization: Infolink Global Corporation (IGC-44) CustName: HA Servers, LLC OrgAbuseEmail: abuse@serverpronto.net 24-7-drugstore.com 247worldstorerxc.com 247worldstorerxd.com 247worldstorerxn.com 247worldstorerxs.com 24h-drugsstore.com 365worldstorerxc.com 365worldstorerxd.com 365worldstorerxm.com 365worldstorerxn.com 365worldstorerxs.com bestcanadadrugs.net bestdrugs24.com bestmedsonline24-7.com bestmedsonline24h.com bestmedsonline24x7.com buydrugs365.com buydrugscheap.com canadian-healthcare-24h.com canadian-pharmacy-drugstore.com cmed24.com deliveryspot.net euro-pharma24h.com heals-rx.com health-mall24.com health-mall365.com health-my365.com healthbonuses-24.com hq-medmarket.com mds-top.com med-shop24h.com med-shop24x7.com medmarket24-7.com medmarket247.com medmarket24x7.com meds-fromcanada.com medsmarket247.com medsprostore.com medstore-24h.com mens-active.com mens-ed-solution.com mobilereorders.com ms4u.biz my-europe-health.com my-health-centre.com my-online-pillsstore.com myhealthonline247.com myhealthonline24x7.com online-rx-shop.com pills24x7.com secure-rx-market.com secure-rx-market.net secure-rx-shop.com secure-rx-shop.net Sponsoring Registrars 101domain GRS Limited rxlegal-pills.com (suspended) Above.com Pty Ltd. worldbankmed.com BIZCN.COM, INC. fastcheckoutpage.com (suspended) Crazy Domains FZ-LLC buydrugswithoutrx.com (suspended) indiatabs.com (suspended) pillsonlinenorx.com GKG.Net, Inc. 247drugsshop.com 247worldstorerxc.com 247worldstorerxd.com 247worldstorerxs.com 247worldstorewrx.com 247worldstorewrxe.com 24h-drugsshop.com 24h-drugsstore.com 365worldstorerxc.com 365worldstorerxd.com 365worldstorerxm.com 365worldstorerxs.com 365worldstorewrx.com 365worldstorewrxe.com bestcanadadrugs.net bestmedsonline24-7.com bestmedsonline24h.com bestmedsonline24x7.com ca-green-store.com canadameds-24.com canadian-pharmshop-24x7.com cmed24.com cmeds24.com de-online-apotheke.com deliveryspot.net edrugsstore.com eu-medshop.com euro-pharma-24h.com euro-pharma24h.com farmacia-online-italia.com healthbonuses-24.com mds-top.com med-shop24h.com med-shop24x7.com med-shop365.com medsonline24h.com medsprostore.com mens-active.com mens-ed-solution.com mobilereorders.com my-online-pillsstore.com my-reorder.com online-rx-shop.com online-secure-shop.com pills24x7.com piqtape.com rx-medis.com rx-pills.com rxcanadianmarket.com rxellite24.com rxstore-24h.com rxstore-365.com secure-rx-market.com secure-rx-shop.net sundayhealth.net top-online-pillsstore.com top-rx-store.com topcanadadrugs.net topdrugshop24-7.com topmedsonline24h.com toppharmastore.com trustpharmamall.com trustpharmaproducts.com trustpharmastore.com trustpharmshop.com trustpharmstore.com Gransy s.r.o d/b/a subreg.cz bestmeds-online.com fasthealthmeds.com rx-healthmart.com GuangDong NaiSiNiKe Information Technology Co Ltd pills4you.net (suspended) Hosting Concepts bestcanadiantabs.com bestcialisdailypharmacy.com bestonline-pharmacyrx.com buypharmacy-rxone.com canadapharmacy-rxstore.com canadapharmacyedgroup.com canadian-rx-drugstore.com canadianmed.net canadianpharmacyline.com certified-canadian-pharma.com cheaponline-pharmacybest.com cialisviagra-tabs.com edpills-arena.com pharmacy-arenapills.com pharmacy-ed-tabs-online.com pharmacy-generic-top.com pharmacy-online-tabs.com pharmacy-punaed.com pharmacy-tabs-online.com pharmacy-todaygo.com pharmacy-top-pills.com pharmacydrugstore.net pharmacygen.com pharmacyincanada-meds.com pharmacyrxone-online.com pharmacytop.net pills4sale-shop.com topdrugstore24.com trusted-canadian-pharma.com viagra-pharmacy-bestrxon.com JSC Registrar R01 auragenerics.com buy-rx247.com (suspended) rxmeds24.net (suspended) rxtrustedmeds.net NICENIC INTERNATIONAL GROUP CO., LIMITED ms4u.biz buytabs24x7.com (suspended) discount-tabs.com (suspended) medstore247.com (suspended) online-healthcare-store.com (suspended) search-pills.com (suspended) PakNIC (Private) Limited bestdrugs24.com buydrugscheap.com eu-health-centre.com health-mall24.com health-mall365.com hq-medmarket.com my-europe-health.com my-health-centre.com tabsfast.com PDR LTD. buypills247.com (suspended) cheap-pills-247.com (suspended) mytabsonline.com (suspended) Sponsor Organization An affiliate program is used to hire spammers. It is a sponsor organization behind this type of site. They pay spammers to promote it, and they don't shut down illegal spammers. Related spam operations Canadian_Drugstore